Control
by JUICEMOOSE
Summary: She controls everything that happens on the battlefield. He controls her movement on the dance floor. But what about their third domain? OneShot SoMa smuttiness! LEMON :D


**Finally got it out! This thing has been nagging at me so much! Started it like what? 2 weeks ago and now its finally done? That's all put on that... I hope you all enjoy it :)**

**Warning: LEMON! Steamy Steamy Lemon! (at least i think it is)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>Maka fidgeted in the living room, heart pounding in her chest. She swallowed harshly before looking around at the empty apartment. At least Soul was gone, she would be more nervous if he was here.<p>

More nervous and more excited.

She knew exactly what she was going to do when he got home from doing god knows what (hopefully something legal) with BlackStar and Kid. Liz and Tsubaki had given her the idea indirectly; Maka now knows not to talk about sex with her friends it gives her insanely crazy ideas that excite her to the point where she's twitching.

During their "innocent" talk about sex Tsubaki had said she always lets BlackStar be in control. It made sense, the idiot always had to be in the spotlight so why would sex be any different. This led to Liz saying she likes to control Kid. She said he always freaks out about symmetry while being intimate and she got so sick of it she snapped and yelled at him, taking over the role of dominator in the bedroom ever since. The idea slightly shocked Maka but she kind of figured that's how Liz was. And that little talk got Maka where she was right now.

Soul had always been the dominant one in bed (It probably didn't help that she was shy about it all) and she liked it that way or at least she thinks she does. She couldn't help but compare what they do in the bedroom to how they fight kishins. Even though Soul was in charge in the bedroom Maka was always in charge on the battlefield and she could help but wonder what it would be like to take away Soul's control. It excited her as much as when he was rough with her.

She stood up, determination running through her body. She was going to do this; she was going to dominate Soul 'Eater' Evans. The scythe just had to get home so she could before she might chicken out.

She walked into her room, yanking off her top to change. She pulled out a black piece of lingerie. Maka had told Liz a few days ago that she wanted to try it out on Soul and the older woman was thrilled for her, even gave her tips since Liz knew how Soul acted in the bedroom (Maka had told her during one sleepover). But for Liz to promise to keep it a secret she had to take Maka out to get this article of clothing and Maka had to promise to wear it (Liz also gave Maka a few "toys" to use but only one caught her eye).

Maka discarded her bra to slide on the black corset. It pushed up Maka's breast extremely well, making her look like she was a size bigger. Two-spaghetti straps helped hold up the tight corset. It came down right before her belly button, giving a teasing amount of skin around her waist. She wouldn't lie, she felt pretty empowered in this thing.

She also had matching black panties, a thong to be exact. It was Soul's weakness when it came to intimate apparel (that and her white boxer shorts she wore with her skirts but she didn't understand that one).

She looked herself over in the mirror, tilting her head slightly. Her hair cascaded down her shoulder after taking it out of her pigtails. She shook her head, trying to give the lifeless hair more life but scoffed when it wouldn't cooperate right. Then she heard the roar of the orange motorcycle jumping slightly. She looked out her window quickly and sure enough, there was Soul dismounting the beast. A sly grin spread across Maka's lips. _You have no idea what's in store for you tonight Soul Eater. _

She darted to his bedroom, leaving the door shut; he wouldn't be able to see her until he opened the door. She jumped on his bed, bouncing a little from the springs before adjusting herself to lie back on his headboard.

She heard the door to the apartment open followed by the shuffling of her weapon and the familiar noise of shoes plopping on the floor.

"Maka" his deep voice echoed through the apartment. "I'm home." It sounded like he was setting something down before she assumed he started looking around. "Maka? Where are you?" She snickered at his uneasy voice.

"In here Soul," she called loud enough so he would hear. She heard the soft steps of his feet more towards his door. She heard the familiar grasp of a doorknob.

"What are you doing in here," his voice droned out at the end as the door fully opened and his eyes came upon her on his bed. She noticed him swallow harshly as his eyes practically popped out of his head. "Maka," he choked out.

"What is it Soul?" she asked in her most seductive voice. She rolled onto her knees; giving Soul a very clear view of her cleavage followed by side view her ass before crawling over the end of the bed. She rested her ass in-between her legs that came together at her knees before spreading out sideways, a sexy pout on her lips. "What's wrong?"

Soul didn't say anything as he stared at the sexed-up Maka. She tilted her head at him, looking at him with amusement while he composed himself. His signature grin finally made an appearance on his face; the game was on.

"Hey Maka," his husky voice purred stepping towards her, sending shivers down her spine but she wasn't going to fall for it. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh this? Just a little something I picked up for a special occasion," she smiled softly while looking up ay him under her eyelashes. His eyebrow rose in amusement catching the forwardness of her voice.

"Is this a special occasion?" he towered over her standing next to the edge of the bed, running his hand though her hair.

"Maybe, it depends," she shrugged scooting away from him slightly.

"Depends on what?" he tried to reach for her again but she turned away, rolling on her knees again to crawl back to the headboard giving Soul the first clear view of her ass.

"Just depends," she sat herself back on the bed. Soul slid his shirt off, flinging it away before getting on the bed and crawling towards his meister and pinning her against the headboard, hands on either side of her head. Maka smirked at Soul's predicable behavior and was very happy he took off he shirt; she didn't have to figure out a way to get it off later.

"What does it depend on Maka?" Soul purred in her ear, pulling her down to rest on the pillows of the bed, hovering close to her.

"On you," she purred back before latching her legs around his waist tightly and flipping them over. She was suddenly extremely glad she had suck powerful legs.

"Maka!" Soul exclaimed. A grin spread across Maka's face before she slammed her lips down on his, quickly distracting him with her tongue. With her eye's slightly open looking at her weapons face she quietly slid her hand towards the night stand drawer, opening it quietly and pulling out two black cuffs. She snapped one around Soul's left wrist quickly and snapped the other side on one of the headboards posts. Before Soul's head snapped away form her lips.

As he pulled on the first restraint she quickly grabbed his other hand and snapped the other cuff on his wrist and on the headboard.

"Maka What the hell!" he barked pulling at the restraints.

"What Soul?" she tilted her head at him. She sat perched atop of him, his erection bulging through his pants.

"Not cool Maka," he growled out before he started thrashing under her, yanking at the cuffs with force but they wouldn't budge. She smirked at her panicking weapon before she pivoted her hips harshly against his covered hard on causing his to stop and pant.

"Come on Soul, please? Just this once, if you don't like it we don't have to do it ever again," She then started to pout. Her bottom lip pouted out and her eyes challenged the droopiness of her weapons causing him to feel guilt to build up in his chest. This pout always got Maka what ever she wanted, and it was the only look that would.

Soul looked away, gritting his teeth. "Fine, but no one can know about this. It would be so uncool if someone found out I got dominated by my girlfriend who's like half my size."

Maka smiled happily before she pivoted her hips again to lie down against him and plant kisses on his chest. Stating at the top, by his neck and shoulders she slowly made her way down, kissing, licking, and sucking on the skin below her. Every now and then she would graze her teeth against his skin, causing him to twitch and shiver. When she got to his scar she slowly slid her tongue across it, down the length of his body. Soul let out a throaty moan having the second most sensitive part of his body touched like that sent shiver up and down his spine.

Maka came to the bottom of his torso and continues to lick while unfastening the button to his pants before sliding them off of his legs. His bulge was much more predominating without the constriction of his jeans. Make moved to sit on top of his hard dick, the thin layer of boxers and panties cruel and agonizingly painful to the scythe.

Maka started running her hands up and down her lovers toned chest, being soft with the palm of her hands sliding up while being aggressive with her dull nails dragging down. Soul groaned as her nails went lower, touching the waistband of his boxers.

"Maka," he groaned, slightly glaring at her, "You're teasing me."

"I know that Soul," she smirked laying down on top of him, aligning her mouth with his ear.

"We'll stop it," he growled.

"But Soul I like teasing you," she licked up the edge of his ear, "And I want to continue, I am in charge." She then took his earlobe into her mouth and gently began to suck on it, running her tongue and teeth against it.

Soul unintentionally bucked his hips up again Maka, it was getting harder to control himself and she was only licking him. He now understood why her moans became so needy when he did this to her, it felt better then he would ever expect but you still longed for more.

Maka begin kissing her way back down, stopping at each nipple to lick it gently causing the weapon to unexpectedly quiver under her. When she finally made it to the edge of his boxers she slowly pulled them off but continually averted her tongue and mouth from his throbbing cock causing Soul to become frustrated.

"Maka," he sounded more needy then he expected but it paid off for him. Maka took one of his balls immediately into her mouth, sucking on the sac gently, rolling her tongue against it. Soul yelped with surprise and from how good it felt, she had never touched him their with her mouth.

Maka then slid her tongue against the full length of his cock slowly before reaching the tip and gently sucking on it. Soul held back a moan as her tongue danced against it. She took it fully into her mouth causing the moan to escape but quickly pulled her mouth off of it with a pop. She then moved to sit on top of it again, slowly rubbing against it through her soaking panties.

"Maka!"

"Beg for me Soul," her words rolled sultry off of her lips causing Soul to pant and almost gave it immediately, but he had to keep his pride.

"Nu uh, no way Maka, I'm not begging."

"I guess we won't continue. then" The nonchalant attitude of the meister rivaled the weapons. Soul gritted his teeth as Maka pivoted her hips again while laying back down on top of him. "Beg for me Soul," she said again, licking against his neck. She continued to lick his skin moving back towards his scar. She slightly licked the top of it before sitting back up.

Soul was panting, eyes half lidded ad he looked up at his meister, dammit she was hot. With one last pivot of her drenched panties against his uncovered cock he caved. "Pl-please Maka," he yelped. Maka grinned before sitting back, in between his legs, as she pulled her panties off of her legs, giving Soul a perfect view of her wet pussy causing his to groan.

She repositioned herself on top of him, grinding herself against him before pulling herself up and aligning his cock with her entrance. She slowly eased herself down causing both of them to groan.

Maka rested her hands against his chest before she pulled her hips up off of him before pushing back down. She continued riding the weapons cock slowly, tempting Soul to cave and break more. He groaned at the painfully slow pace, bucking his hips up to hers in attempt to throw her rhythm off but it never worked.

"Maka," he groaned again, rolling his head back against the bed. He pulled at the restraints again, wishing them gone more so then ever before. As his eyes focused back on his meister, their eyes meeting as she continued to ride him. He wasn't going to cave again; he had to figure out another way to get her to pick up her pace.

"Oh come on Maka, you can go faster than that," he groaned out but much to his surprise her pace didn't change. Her face showed the immediate annoyance he expected from jabbing at her pride but it didn't effect her movements at all. When their eyes meet a second time and Maka ground her hips against him in a circular motion Soul knew he had lost.

A throaty groan escaped his mouth as his meister continued to dance upon him in circular motions. And when she stopped he freely let the whimper go, not wanting the agony to go on any longer.

"Maka," he pleaded this time, fully giving in to his new role. "Please, go faster,"

Maka's heart jumped at her weapons needy words, her face flushed with the new feeling in her gut. She would normally choose to be the one giving in but she couldn't ignore the pleasure this gave her, it was no surprise as to why Soul continually teased her.

Immediately increasing her speed she let out a moan barely covering up the whimper from her partner. As she continued her up and down pace, slowly gaining speed she felt close, but something was missing. As she focused on it her weapons voice brought her back to reality. His eyes glued to her top, a steady pant coming from his lips. "Take it off." She didn't even have to say anything else his "please" followed soon after.

Quickly disposing of her corset she continued her job at ridding her weapon. He was the one who noticed the problem almost immediately.

Soul tugged on his cuffs again, almost forgetting about them, his only desire to help her. "Take um off Maka," he tugged harder on them this time.

"But Soul," she whined this time.

"I'll still listen just please take them off."

Maka listened, leaning over his chest to uncuff him. The moment Souls hands were free he pulled his love tight against his chest and gripped her ass with his large hands. Before she could yell at him he spoke quickly. "Tell me what you want, tell me and I'll listen."

Before Maka could think through the sudden power the death scythe had over her she spoke, telling him exactly what he had to do. "Fuck me Soul," and with that Souls pelvis quickly made continuous contact against the younger meister causing her to moan out excessively.

Either from the elongated process or something unknown to them neither lasted very long. Soul was afraid he'd burst before she got the release he knew she desperately needed. He was about to worn her when her voice echoed though the room.

"Faster Soul, faster," he picked up his speed, ramming into her tightness with a new force. He slid a digit and then two into her ass, the added stimulus was all she needed. He felt her contract around him before her voice made it out of her throat. He quickly followed, moaning out her name while spilling his seed into her, elongating her orgasm just the tinniest bit. He still stayed in her, feeling her walls continually contract before they completely stopped and she slid off of him, falling onto her side. He quickly wrapped his arms protectively around her body, cradling her to his form. Only their gasps of breath filled the room for sometime.

As their breathing calmed Soul spoke first. "If any one hears about this and is told how much I liked it, you never get to do it again." He held his voice stern so his meister completely understood.

"Ok, promises I won't tell anyone." A few moment past before Maka caught his words. Shooting up to rest over him her voice practically screaming with surprise. "You liked it!" she practically jumped for joy.

The death scythe pulled her back down to his chest, shushing the over excited girl. "Yea, but it doesn't mean I give up on being the dominant one." He grinned as he strung his hand in her hair. "We both know you'll always be submissive in bed."

A small swat was given but no more discussion was taken, both knew how correct he was.

* * *

><p><strong>:D was it hot enough for the wait? I'm pretty adamant about Soul being the dominate one but I had to give Maka a chance lol I think she passes with flying colors! Next chapter of Unbreakable will be up next week, I promise. <strong>

**Hope you all liked it. Review please :) **

**~JM**


End file.
